


Filling the Emptyness

by Ilsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Castiel, Doctor Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsa/pseuds/Ilsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Sam Winchester works too much. He never dreamed his colleague, Dr. Novak, would ask for a favor that would change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the Emptyness

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Sabriel and Destiel drabble.- It was written quickly without a beta so I apologize for what may be quite a few mistakes... ;D

Dr. Sam Winchester sighed in relief as he entered his office and firmly shut the door behind him. Twenty-five patients had been squeezed into his tight schedule and he had finally sent the last one home. His eight hours of office time had been stretched to twelve to accommodate the 'emergent' additions and he still had three patients that had been admitted to the hospital attached to his office building that he needed to see before going home. 

He plopped down into his nice leather desk chair and yawned. He never gave the schedulers a hard time about squeezing in those extra patients. It just meant he could wait a little longer before he had to go home to his huge empty house. He had bought the thing with his wife Jessica six years ago. They had planned to fill it with children, but unfortunately she had lost her life trying to bring their first into the world. The preemie lived for two days after Jess died before following her.

Sam had thrown himself into his work as a cardiologist, increasing his patient load and helping to save or extend the lives of those he could. His brother Dean had moved in and helped Sam pick up the pieces and keep on living. It had helped. Some nights knowing that Dean was at home with dinner waiting on him was the only thing that kept him going. This week, however, Dean had traveled a few states away to attend a car show that featured his own restored '67 Impala. He wouldn't be home for three more days and Sam dreaded going home again to the empty house that held nothing but memories and ghosts.

He decided to take a quick break to read some emails and hopefully extend the day a little more. Most of the emails were from colleagues wanting him to attend different committee meetings. However, he was delighted to see one from Dean, but quickly changed his mind as he read it. His brother was once again reminding Sam of Dean's crush on Sam newest colleague, Dr. Novak. His brother had met Dr. Novak a few weeks ago at a social thrown by the hospital for the doctors in the attached Medial Office Building where Sam worked. Not wanting to attend without a spouse, as he was the only unmarried doctor other than Dr. Novak, he had brought Dean with him. 

Dr. Novak had been indifferent to Dean's obvious flirting and Sam believed that just made the new doctor more of a challenge for his brother. Still, he had mixed feelings regarding his brother trying to hook up with his colleague. The sound of a chime alerted him to a new email just received from the infamous Dr. Novak himself. He was requesting that Sam give him a call when he found a free moment.

No time like the present. Sam picked up his phone and dialed Dr. Novak's extension. He answered on the first ring. 

“Dr. Winchester?”

“Uh, yeah. Hi, Dr. Novak. I just read your email.”

“Oh good. Are you in your office right now?” he asked. 

“Yes. I've got a few minutes before I need to head to the hospital to check on some patients.”

“Great, I'll be right there,” Dr. Novak said before hanging up. 

“Sure, come on over,” Sam muttered as he hung up the phone. 

-

Dr. Castiel Novak nervously twisted his hands as he hurried to Dr. Winchester's office. He was new to this office, and as he wasn't the best at personal relationships, he was anxious about having to ask a new colleague for a favor. Damn Gabriel!

He sighed as he reached the closed door with the plaque that proclaimed it Dr. Winchester's office. He knocked and entered without waiting for permission knowing that he was expected. 

“Hello, Dr. Novak,” Dr. Winchester said getting to his feet. 

Castiel waved for him to sit back down and plopped into one of the chairs facing the huge mahogany desk. 

“Please, call me Cas,” he insisted.

Dr. Winchester nodded slowly and sat back down. 

“Alright Cas, you can call me, Sam.”

“Thanks Sam. Listen, I know that I haven't been here long, and you barely know me, but I really need a favor.”

Sam studied him intently before he nodded slightly. 

“That's quite a coincidence, Cas, as I have a favor to ask you,” Sam said.

Castiel smiled in relief. The idea of exchanging favors as opposed to just asking for one put them on even ground. 

“Great! My brother, Gabriel, has an interview with a pharmaceutical company next week, and I'd really appreciate it if you could spare a little bit of time for him to practice on you,” he said in a rush, like pulling off a band-aid. 

Sam smiled then frowned. “Practice? You want me to let your brother give me a fake pharmaceutical sales pitch?!”

“It's too much to ask, I know. But he has got to get this job! He's been living with me for six months and can't keep a job. He's never going to be able to move out if he can't get a steady paying job. Please?!” Castiel pleaded, desperately.

Sam stared at him for a moment before leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. 

“Fine. I'll do it. If you take my brother on a date.”

Castiel struggled to breathe as all the oxygen seemed to be sucked out of the room. 

“W-what? W-why would...” he broke off and swallowed. 

Sam sighed, rested his elbows on the desk and placed his head on his folded hands. 

“Ever since Dean met you, he won't shut up about how 'hot' you are. 'Did you talk to Dr. Novak, Sam?' 'Did you find out if he has a girlfriend, Sam?' Blah, blah, blah!”

Castiel blinked and tilted his head, unable to think of what to say. 

“Cas? Oh God, are you in a relationship? Are you straight? Am I asking too much?” Sam demanded.

Castiel slowly shook his head. 

“No. I'm... single... I just... it's been a long time. And I don't have a preference when it comes to gender,” Cas reassured him. 

He thought back to his meeting with Dean Winchester. He had been confident and incredible hot. Way out of Cas's league. The thought the he might actually...

“I'll do it. I'll ask Dean out on date,” he said hurriedly, afraid that Sam might change his mind. 

Sam continued to watch him closely, but eventually nodded. 

“Okay. He's out of town right now, but if you want to text or call him I'm sure he'll be delighted,” Sam said, scribbling a phone number on a post-it and passing it to Cas. 

“Great! I'll do it! Uh, when can Gabe talk to you?” Cas pressed.

Sam winced but then gave Cas a forced smile. “How about tomorrow? I usually break for lunch at two,” Sam consented, reluctantly. 

Cas smiled, “Great! And don't worry about lunch, Gabe will bring you something to eat.”

Sam smiled and nodded, but was already trying to figure out what he wanted to bring as a 'back-up' lunch. 

-

After checking on his patients in the hospital, Sam headed home and forced himself to warm up a frozen dinner. It was too early to go to bed, so he had to find something to keep him busy and he hadn't eaten in almost eight hours so dinner it was. He sat at the table and picked at the unappetizing 'steamer bowl'. He was relieved when his cell rang, it was Dean. 

“Dude, you are the best brother every!”

“Dean? Are you drunk?” He asked, biting back a grin. 

“Probably. But thanks to you, I gotta date with Dr. Cas Hotness!”

“I'm pretty sure his last name is Novak,” Sam said with a chuckle and settled in for what was sure to be an interesting conversation. 

-

There was a knock on Sam's office door at two the next afternoon. He'd almost forgotten about his agreement to let Cas's brother 'practice' his drug pitch on him. 

Sam had had a horrible morning. It started with the belated message telling him that one of his patients had passed during the night at the hospital. Though sad, the man had been eighty years old and not well enough for the quadruple bypass he needed. The fact that he had passed was not that surprising, but was still upsetting. No, it was the other patient. The eighteen year old female with chest pain he had admitted. She was pulled into emergency surgery that morning and had a severe allergic reaction to the anesthesia. Her heart was too weak and she was gone before anything could be done. 

He'd arrived at the hospital to review the charts just in time to deal with the grieving families. Sam returned to his office late. His nine o'clock patient wasn't seen 'til almost ten and the old woman gave him an earful about his tardiness. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her about the two patients he'd lost, but refused to burden her with it. He'd finally caught up around one and had retreated to his office for some well earned solitude when Gabriel Novak knocked on his door. 

Sam took a breath and steeled himself for what was sure to be a boring waste of time. He pulled open the door, and was unable to stop his chin from dropping in shock. 

Drug reps were usually incredibly good-looking and put together. This guy was short, his dark hair slightly longer than was professional, and he wore a half-tucked in dress shirt over khaki pants that were slightly too large. 

He had Sam's absolute favorite salad from Panera and as he placed it on Sam's desk and took a seat in the same chair that Cas had the night before, Sam felt a tension in his back relax. 

Sam settled in his chair, and grabbed the salad bowl, gesturing for Gabe to begin. In less than a minute Sam was practically choking he was laughing so hard. Gabriel had created his own idea for a drug, Herpexia for herpes. The side effects were absolutely hilarious and Sam found himself laughing harder and longer than he had in a very long time. 

When Gabriel had completed his spiel, Sam gave him a few pieces of advice and thanked him. To his surprise Gabriel began to ask questions about him and what he liked outside of work. It was the first time in a long time that Sam had opened up to a stranger, the knowledge that he was Cas's brother eased any anxieties he may have had. 

Sam found himself confiding in the odd man about the patients he had lost the evening before, and was surprised to see actual tears of sympathy well up in the other man's eyes.

When the lunch hour was ending, and his nurse was knocking on the door to let him know a patient was waiting, Sam was surprised to find himself inviting Gabriel out for a drink that weekend. 

The other main had raised an eyebrow, but Sam had grinned at him. 

“What? Our brother's will be going out, we might as well find something fun to do.”

Gabriel had returned his smile, and happily agreed. 

-  
Gabriel did not get the job, but Sam was there to make sure he didn't dwell too much on the failure. It only took a couple of dates for Sam to see that Gabriel was a genius in the kitchen and should pursue a career in food preparation. 

It turned out that Gabriel had a knack for food, and within a year of accepting a position with a catering company, ended up starting his own. The first big booking he had was the wedding of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. It had been such a success that Gabriel found himself in constant demand. 

Gabriel moved in with Sam soon after he took over the catering business. They were married a year later. Sam cut his hours back to the required eight hours, though Gabe understood the occasional late days. Sam always made up for it by role playing doctor and drug rep. Some of the hottest sex they ever had took place in Sam's office. 

Three years after they married they started taking in foster kids. Usually they were teenagers who couldn't find placement anywhere else. They always tried to get siblings who would be split up otherwise as both men understood the importance of family staying together. 

When Sam turned forty they had a huge celebration, with Gabe, Dean and Cas and their adopted kids, plus all five of the foster children currently living with Sam and Gabe. Sam thought of Jessica and all the plans they had made for this big house. He thought she would be pleased at how he had filled it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone is interested, I'm looking for a beta for my SPN works. I tend to do a one-shot every couple of weeks and am currently working on a longer comedy that I could use some real help on. Everything (SPN) I write is Sabriel and Destiel cause I can't have one without the other. Let me know if you're interested. :D


End file.
